digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Dimension - Characters
Vee first evolved to XV-mon when they were attacked by a territorial Cyclomon. After battling their way through a number of enemies, most of them emissaries of Devimon, the group finally made their way to File Castle atop Mugen Mountain. There, Vee had a fierce battle with Devimon. When Devimon was defeated, two items dropped from his scattered data: Hikaru's and a key bearing the Crest of Light. This key unlocked the door at the back of the File Castle throne room. Behind that door, Hikaru found the guardian of File Island, Angemon, in stasis. Hikaru was able to awaken Angemon using the light from his D-Adaptor. Angemon thanked Hikaru for saving him by explaining to him about the Crest of Adventure and telling him that Hikaru was the proper owner of the crest. Angemon sent the group to the nearby Server Continent where he was to search out Qinglongmon. Although Hikaru was expecting another, even more epic adventure, he was disappointed when Qinglongmon found him first. Qinglongmon told Hikaru about the D-Adaptor, how it currently could only evolve Vee to Adult Stage, but also that it had the ability to copy the abilities of any other digivice or similar object (such as Tags or D-Terminals). Qinglongmon then tells Hikaru that the D-Adaptor also has the ability to open portals between dimensions, but that it only opens portals to when & where he needs to be, and only when he is no longer needed where he is at. Hikaru opens a portal, which takes him to the Castle in the Digimon Adventure Universe that would later become Vamdemon's base, prior to is being attacked by the Dark Masters. Hikaru meets a young Gennai, who shows him the eggs that would later become the partners of the Digimon Adventure Chosen Children. The D-Adaptor reacts to the tags, changing shape so that Hikaru can insert his crest. At this point, there is an explosion. The Dark Masters were attacking! After Gennai says that they only need to hold them off for a few minutes while the eggs finish incubating, Hikaru goes to help in the defense. After Vee takes a beating from a Megadramon, Hikaru's desire to keep adventuring with Vee activates his Crest of Adventure, allowing Vee to Super Evolve to Magnamon. After destroying Megadramon, Hikaru & Vee are driven back by Piemon's forces. Gennai tells Hikaru to flee. Though Hikaru didn't want to leave Gennai behind, he opened a portal & escaped with Mikoto. Hikaru & co. emerge in the Real World of the Digimon Tamers universe during the events of Digimon Tamers: The Runaway Digimon Express as a swarm of Parasimon is raining from the sky. Evolving Vee to Magnamon, Hikaru helps in fighting off the parasites. During the fighting, he encounters Justimon and the two fight together. Vee's Magnamon form proves too weak to battle effectively against more than one Parasimon at a time & he is quickly overwhelmed. Hikaru, Vee, & Mikoto are saved when Dukemon changes to Crimson Mode and destroys all of the Parasimon. Over the next few weeks, Hikaru hangs out with Ryou, learning how to battle using Digimon Cards. Ryou receives a message from Xuanwumon requesting he come to the Digital World. Hikaru decides to tag along, with Mikoto following as well because she didn't want to be left alone. Arriving in the Digital World, Ryou & Hikaru are approached by the Four Holy Beasts and told of an unknown evil that has been stalking the digital world. They show the tamers that Baihumon has already had three of his digicores stolen and express their fears of what the unknown enemy may be plotting & at the possibility of more being stolen. As Hikaru & Ryou are investigating, Zhuqiaomon has three of his digicores stolen as well. As the tamers get closer to discovering who is behind the thefts, the other two Holy Beasts each have three of their digicores stolen. Following the thief who stole Qinglongmon's digicores, Hikaru & Ryou discover another layer of the Digital World which mimics the layer which is home to the Four Holy Beasts, but always appearing to be night time and with a magma fall in place of the massive waterfall. They discover that this is the realm of the Four Demon Lords who have risen to be the hidden rivals of the Holy Beasts. They are Barbamon of the North, Demon of the South, Leviamon of the East, and Lucemon of the West. They gathered thee digicores from each of the Four Holy Beasts for the creation of their ultimate weapon: Huanglongmon. Infused with the power of the Four Holy Beasts, Huanglongmon proved too much to handle for the Demon Lords, with Leviamon being destroyed in an attempt to calm the dragon. Hikaru & Ryou fight their way through swarms of Arkadimon after being caught witnessing Huanglongmon's creation. In its insane rage, Huanglongmon kills Barbamon as the Demon Lords fight to gain control of the dragon without destroying it. As Magnamon & Justimon make their way through the bulk of the Arkadimon, they are astonished to see Lucemon strike a lethal blow to Huanglongmon. Demon is equally surprised until Lucemon starts loading the dragon's data. Realizing that Lucemon had planned this from the beginning, Demon calls his comrade a traitor and tries to kill him before the loaded data takes effect. The Demon Lord of the South is unsuccessful, however, as Lucemon evolves to Satan Mode. The birth of the Demon God causes the Digital World to shake, just as Megidramon had. The tamers try to retreat so as to get reinforcements, but Lucemon stops them. As Vee gets beet so hard that he reverts to V-mon, Hikaru desperately tries to Matrix Evolve. Hikaru & Vee successfully evolve to Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. The battle turns slightly in their favor but Lucemon: Satan Mode's regeneration makes it seem hopeless. Imperialdramon destroys Satan Mode by stabbing the Gehenna, causing the dragon to dissolve. As a last act of desperation, Lucemon Larva strikes a lethal blow to Justimon before being finished off by Imperialdramon. Ryou reveals that in their current universe, digimon die permanently, but that in other universes digimon revert to digitama. Opening a portal, Hikaru takes Ryou & the dying Monodramon through, hoping that the next world will be somewhere where Monodramon can be reborn. They find that they have entered the Digimon Adventure universe, a year after the events of Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back. The meet Ichijoji Ken, who is happy to see Ryou again, so many years after he disappeared. After Ketomon's egg hatches, the two return to the Digimon Tamers Universe to pick up Mikoto and report to the Four Holy beasts that the threat was defeated. Ryou's D-Arc transforms into a D-Adaptor and Ryou decides to join Hikaru in his journey. Vee's Other Forms Chicomon Chibimon XV-mon Magnamon Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode V-mon X2 (With Kabuterimon) V-mon X3 (With Kabuterimon & Garurumon) V-mon X4 (With Kabuterimon, Garurumon, & Spadamon) V-mon X4G (With Kabuterimon, Garurumon, Spadamon, & Garudamon) Ryou & Monodramon Main Articles: Ryo Akiyama, Monodramon (Tamers) Category:Fan fiction